


Pushed Every Little Button

by Bosstoaster Smut (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically this is some Sin, But it's REALLY WEIRD, Dark, M/M, Mind Control, Morally Ambiguous Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/Bosstoaster%20Smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for VoltronSpaceDaddy's birthday.</p><p>Something's rotten in the state of Denmark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushed Every Little Button

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DRKR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRKR/gifts).



The thing was, people overlooked Hunk.

They didn’t miss him. He was a hard guy to miss, large and decked out in bright colors as he usually was. But they dismissed him. He was noticed, then written off. Too big, and not stupid, definitely not, but he didn’t scream ‘genius’ the way some people did. He looked like a background character.

It could bother him, but Hunk didn’t usually mind much. He didn’t want to stand out. He didn’t like the responsibility of it, the stress, didn’t enjoy being singled out from the crowd. He just wanted to do the things he liked without being bothered. Hunk could do without being dismissed, but he didn’t want scrutiny, either.

But the thing was, Hunk didn’t overlook people.

Because he faded into the background so much, people didn’t seem to notice him noticing. And maybe Hunk was a little nosy - Pidge’s journal was a testament to that - so he tended to keep an ear out. Watched people when they weren’t expecting to be watched, listened to what they muttered under their breaths. Paid attention to the small glances and movements between people.

So he was the one who saw.

And the thing was, Hunk wished he hadn’t.

***

It started so subtly Hunk didn’t think he’d actually seen it at all.

Little movements, tiny glances. The way Shiro glanced at Allura a little more, like he was double checking. Like he was seeking approval, making sure she was there. The way Allura was a little more free with her touches, a brush of fingertips or shoulders as they walked past each other. Gripping his wrist or shoulders.

And Hunk wasn’t sure, not realy. It stood out, but only because the two both normally held themselves apart, commander and royalty each. And it was all so minor, nothing he could really point to and say ‘that, right there’. Especially when compared to how the rest of them were relaxing around each other, arms wrapped around shoulders and relaxing in soft piles.

But he did notice, and once Hunk saw, he couldn’t stop. He started to catch moments, where Shiro would gaze after Allura with something like adoration on his face, eyes following her as she left or entered a room. How Allura would lean into Shiro’s space, especially when he was sitting, hovering over him.

So they had some tension, clearly. Maybe not even anything they were aware of. And Hunk wasn’t about to deny either of them that. It was just the seven of them on this terrifyingly huge space ship, fighting impossible odds for who knew how long. Hunk wasn’t about to deny _anyone_ their comforts.

That, and, well, if he maybe imagined them once or twice, that was his business. Hunk meant it in the nicest way. They were just pretty. Both of them. And there was something about how Allura was so in control around Shiro, always seemed to have the authority, the way he melted and caved to her... well, there was something to that.

Hunk felt a little guilty after, but, well, he wasn’t going to deny himself his comforts, either.

And that might have been that. Especially since no one else seemed to notice. At first, Hunk stumbled over that, because how could they not see? It was subtle, but it was there. But the more he noticed, the more he saw what the others didn’t see. Everyone had their own problems to deal with, after all. And none of them - not Pidge, not Keith and definitely not Lance - faded and noticed the way Hunk did. So it made sense.

It might have been that, except that one day Allura glanced over and noticed Hunk noticing. And she smiled.

Hunk’s stomach dropped, and he wasn’t really sure why. Even when she went back to talking to Shiro, focus completely on him, he still felt the little hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

When she stood to leave, Allura stopped by his side, a hand on Hunk’s shoulder like she did with Shiro. Then she leaned in to murmur into his ear. “Don’t question this. It’s a gift..”

“What?”

But Allura didn’t bother to answer, just giving him a quick smile and then walking out, calm and regal as ever.

Confused, Hunk looked back at Shiro, not sure what the hell had brought that on.

Shiro was staring back, eyes bright and direct. Eyeing in a way Hunk wasn’t used to having focused on him, or seeing on Shiro at all. It was the kind of look he got on a mission, totally zeroed in on the objective, calculating what to do about it.

Swallowing hard, Hunk ducked his head back to his schematics, trying to fight off the heat on his cheeks.

Sometimes, he did like to be noticed. But right now, it was really not appropriate.

Hunk felt the heat of Shiro’s gaze for nearly ten minutes before he finally looked away. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not.

***

That night, there was a knock at his door.

Hunk startled and sat up, rumbled and half-asleep. He’d been drowsing, trying to fall asleep at a reasonable time for training the next day, and unless it was an emergency, he couldn’t figure out why anyone would be knocking. And if it was an emergency, wouldn’t they have called over the castle’s communication system?

 

Yawning, Hunk stumbled to his feet and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. Then he walked to the door and touched the pad, opening it.

Shiro stood there. His gaze was intense again, and he stared for a long moment. Then he stepped forward and pressed his lips to Hunk.

Jolting, Hunk reached out, his hand settling on Shiro’s bicep. It was firm under his hand, but soft, yielding. Shiro wasn’t tense, not really. He was actually pretty relaxed.

Once the surprise passed, Hunk leaned into the kiss, eyes falling shut. Now this was the kind of comfort he’d wanted, not watching from afar and trying not to want. Trying not to notice and failing so hard.

There was pressure on his lips, and Hunk opened to Shiro, but there was no press in, and instead Shiro’s tongue lapped at his bottom lip. An invitation. When Hunk pressed his own tongue in, Shiro moaned into his mouth and pressed forward, eager. Wanting.

Hunk pulled back in surprise, and reality crashed back in. “Shiro-”

Rather than letting him speak, Shiro gave him another kiss, this one gentle. “Can we talk?”

Still opened mouthed in shock, Hunk nodded and stepped back, letting Shiro step in all the way. “Yeah, sure.” Then, eyes going wide, Hunk thought over the past couple of missions, making sure there was nothing strange, nothing that could have changed Shiro’s behavior, to make him suddenly do this. “Um, just to be clear, you didn’t, like, inhale same alien flower with sex pollen or something, right?”

Shiro started, then laughed. “No, not that I’m aware of.” Stepping forward, he cupped Hunk’s jaw with his natural hand. “I just want you. Is that okay?”

God, it was a charge. Shiro could have near anyone he wanted. He was gorgeous and powerful and damn, that chest. And he wanted Hunk. Noticed Hunk. Not in a showy way, the kind with boomboxes and musical numbers from the movies Lance loved so much, but in this quiet, intimate way in their rooms at the dead of night.

“Yeah,” Hunk replied breathlessly, his hands finding Shiro’s hip. “Yeah, that’s okay.” And he squeezed, because there was electricity in him, energy, drawing him closer to Shiro like a magnet, making him want to move.

Shiro moaned from it, a low rumble. His eyes looked darker in the dim light, nearly liquid, and he leaned in for another long, wet kiss.

Then Hunk was lost in sensations and noise for a while. The heat of Shiro pressed against him, heavy and solid. The contrast between skin and metal as Shiro’s hands crept up under his shirt. The low groans Shiro gave as Hunk carefully unzipped his vest, as he pushed it off eagerly, as he explored Shiro’s chest through the thin material of his undershirt. The way Shiro’s nipples felt, pebbled and hot against Hunk’s thumbs, even with the fabric in the way.

Eventually they were both shirtless, and Hunk was free to explore Shiro’s chest without anything in the way. And Hunk had expected Shiro to be nervous about it, or at least react noticeably. He always kept himself so completely covered that Hunk had assumed, in the privacy of his bed, that Shiro would be awkward about being stripped, self-conscious of the inevitable scars. But Shiro only smiled up at him, arching at the touches and spreading his legs so Hunk could slot between them. 

It was the reminder of how covered he was normally was that gave Hunk the courage to lean down and bite, sucking a bright mark right at Shiro’s collarbone. His skin flushed so nicely, the pale scars standing out brightly. And no one would see it but Hunk.

Oh. Or maybe someone else would.

“What about Allura?” Hunk asked, glancing at Shiro through his bangs. He didn’t want to stop, desperately wanted to have this, but he couldn’t not ask. Not when he’d seen.

Shiro’s brows rose. “What about her?”

And because he was so calm, so unbothered, Hunk didn’t stop moving his hands, letting the pads of his fingers run down the planes of Shiro’s chest. “I thought you two were... Something.”

“Something?” Shiro’s lips quirked up, only looking amused. “I doubt it’s what you think.” When Hunk blushed, he chuckled. “We’re not doing anything. Except sleeping together. Literally sleeping. I get nightmares less around her.” Then Shiro’s smile went heated, toothy, and he tugged Hunk closer. “I think it’ll be the same with you.” And before Hunk could figure out a reply to that, Shiro had reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube of lube and a condom.

Hunk knew he could have said no. That maybe he should have, because this was all so fast and sudden. Why was Shiro suddenly here, seducing him? Why was Shiro seducing Hunk at all? When did this happen?

This never happened to Hunk. Never ever.

Hunk had no idea how to say no to this comfort. Had no desire to, either.

Allura had told him not to question this. So he didn’t.

***

That night, they went through what was left of the lube. It turned out, Shiro very much liked the feeling of lube dripping out of his hole, and Hunk very much liked watching. It was a very mutually beneficial activity.

They both forgot about the condom.

***

Shiro woke first, but true to his prediction, he hadn’t had nightmares at all. Or at least, nothing that had woken Hunk. When he blinked himself awake, Shiro was still there, the sheets wrapped around his legs, still dark in places from where all the lube and other fluids had dripped into them (and out of Shiro).

Shiro was still pressed against him, thumb on his natural hand idly running along Hunk’s chest. Up and down. Up and down. The clock told them that, on Earth (in their timezone), it was 5:30 AM. There was only an hour or so before they needed to get up.

“Should we talk about this?” Hunk murmured, watching the top of Shiro’s head. “What are we going to tell the others?”

For a long moment, Shiro just continued to stroke. Then he glanced up and met Hunk’s gaze. “Do you want to tell them?”

Hunk shook his head. “No. Not right now.” Someday, it’d be nice. He didn’t want to be some kind of... shameful secret. But at the same time, he didn’t want the fuss. God, Lance alone would be a nightmare of a reaction, and Pidge would only be a step behind in the teasing department, assuming she even approved. And Keith was jealous enough of Shiro’s time as it was, much less if he thought a romantic (or sexual) relationship might pull Shiro away more often.

And Allura... hell, Hunk didn’t even want to know. Shiro didn’t seem to be lying, and she’d clearly been encouraging, but his stomach still felt like it had a ball of ice in it, when he thought on it too long.

“Okay then,” Shiro replied easily, resting his chin on Hunk’s chest. “We won’t tell them. For now. It can be just between us.” His hand splayed out, warm and large over Hunk’s stomach. “Anything else you wanted to talk about?”

Yes. Hunk had so many questions. But he shook his head no. “I’m good.”

Shiro smiled. “Then I can think of a better way to spend an hour.” Then he slid down the bed, hands finding Hunk’s hips and mouth finding his cock.

Turned out, Shiro liked his blowjobs just as messy as his fucking. Turned out, Hunk did too.

***

The next two weeks were amazing.

The next two weeks were terrifying.

Hunk spent most of his time sure that he was just having ridiculously vivid hallucinations. There was just no way. It wasn’t real life, that a gorgeous man like Shiro just kept coming to his room, night after night, for the best sex of Hunk’s life. It was like some kind of body-positivity smut series, but not reality as he knew it.

And it wasn’t even the physical aspects of it, either. Because Hunk had never thought Shiro who was the kind of commanding officer who would have sex with someone under his command. He always seemed too _good_ for that. Especially when his partner was so green. And it wasn’t like Hunk had ever felt coerced, or anything, and he wasn’t about to say no if Shiro was offering, but he seemed like the type to be bothered by it.

Apparently not.

The question was always on the tip of his tongue. “Don’t you feel weird about this?” Or maybe “So, is it just me, or is everyone else getting this treatment too?”

Except if they were, when the hell was that happening? Shiro spent every night in Hunk’s rooms now, tangled in his bedsheets and leaving dark spots, waking up before his alarm with blowjobs or just petting his chest, up and down.

But he never did. Hunk was too scared to ask. He wanted this so, so much, and Shiro was offering it. Why should he say no? Why should he have to keep poking at these mental wounds? Why couldn’t Hunk just have something good, when they both wanted it so much?

So he kept his questions to himself. 

Instead, he bit. He marked. Everytime he wanted to ask what the hell Shiro was doing with him while they were fucking, Hunk left another red mark on Shiro’s skin. One on his spine, while Hunk drove his cock into Shiro’s gaping hole as hard as he could manage. One over his nipple, while Shiro’s legs rested on Hunk’s shoulder and his wrists were cuffed to the headboard. One between his collarbones, in reward for sucking his cock so eagerly.

And every night, Shiro slept without a single nightmare.

***

Slowly, Shiro stopped coming every night. And honestly, that was fine with Hunk. He asked, haltingly, voice quiet, and Shiro just laughed and said they didn’t need to spend every night having sex.

“Save some energy for fighting the Galra,” He’d joked, tying on Hunk’s headband for him. 

Hunk grinned back. “Or just for training. I’ll need it for both.”

One of those nights, Hunk had been too restless to sleep. So used to a bit of exercise before he collapsed, to the soft, steady heat of Shiro next to him in bed. 

So Hunk had gone for a walk, just to get out some of the extra energy.

And he saw Shiro slip into Allura’s room.

He knew why. Hadn’t Shiro said why? He didn’t sleep well alone.

Stomach feeling cold, Hunk watched for a long moment, staring at the shut door. Then he turned around and went back to his own room.

He didn’t sleep well that night.

***

“You okay?” Lance asked. 

Starting, Hunk turned to stare at Lance. “Huh?”

One brow raising, Lance nudged his side. “You okay? You’ve been a little quiet for a while now, but today you’ve been out of it.”

Hunk swallowed hard. “Oh. I just didn’t sleep well last night. And I didn’t think I’d been quiet.”

For a moment, Lance eyed him, and Hunk’s chest ached. He didn’t want to be questioned. He didn’t want to have to make excuses, have to stutter his way through a lie and hope that Lance believed it. Didn’t want to have to tell the truth any more.

“Alright,” Lance finally said. “Better watch out that you don’t fall asleep in training. Shiro’ll have your ass.”

Hunk had to bite back a laugh, because no, Shiro had never wanted his ass. Shiro was a kinky slut of a bottom, it turned out.

He managed to grin and nod, and Lance got called for his turn against the gladiator, leaving Hunk to his thoughts again.

Shiro was just the same as he ever was during the day. He still kept smooth command over them all, reeling in when appropriate and calling advice to whoever was sparring. He still cast those adoring little glances back to the control panel, where Allura was standing.

With an ache in his chest and the image of Shiro sprawled out and well fucked in his bed, Hunk thought that maybe this was what Fraternization rules were for in the first place.

***

Shiro was still there most nights. Shiro never acted like he wasn’t happy with Hunk, wasn’t satisfied by what they did. 

When Shiro was spending the night, Hunk’s fears seemed silly. They’d talked about this. Shiro had told him way back in the beginning, on that first night.

But Hunk hadn’t been able to ask questions where he thought he’d like the answer. He definitely wasn’t able to ask questions when he thought he wouldn’t.

On the nights where Shiro was gone - where Shiro was behind a closed door in Allura’s room - Hunk...

Well, Hunk spent a lot of time trying not to think.

He’d gone through a lot of books, in an effort to distract himself at night. When his eyes were tired from reading, he didn’t have to be left in the quiet with his thoughts. It was a coping mechanism that had served him well since he was a young teenager. Now, it just involved reading translated Altean literature on a pad rather than sneaking novels into bed.

That was how Hunk found the block in the system.

It was a simple thing. Barely more than parental controls, and Hunk had the idle thought that maybe he was finding someone’s old porn. He’d have to show it to Lance, later.

It broke easily under the pressure he applied to the code. He wasn’t Pidge, but Hunk knew his way around programs, and this thing was clearly not designed with long term prevention in mind, just keeping it out of prying eyes.

And Hunk was nosey. So he peeked.

 _‘History of the Mental Gene in the Royal Family’_.

Mental gene? Huh. That was probably a hack translation job, though the program they used to read these articles was usually a lot smarter than that. Curious, Hunk read on, because he’d put in the effort and might as well. Skimming through, he scrolled through curiously.

_The Royal family has long had the tradition of only allowing marriages with those with the Mental Gene, especially those who show great aptitude for it. Rumors have persisted that this is to maintain their control of the court and the alliances, but this has long been denied, and there seems to be no signs that the Royal Family uses their ability to control minds for any political purpose._

Hunk’s stomach went cold.

***

Putting the block back up, Hunk turned off the pad and tried to shake off what he’d read.

There was no way. There was just no way. He didn’t even know it’d meant the Altean royal family, or that Allura had it, or that it hadn’t been thousands and thousands of years in the past. And even if so, there was no reason to assume that just because Allura technically control people that she was. Allura was a good person. Intense, maybe, and completely dedicated to defeating Zarkon, but it was for the good of the galaxy. The Galra were so much worse.

Allura wouldn’t. He was being silly.

Hunk stared at the ceiling. Then he grabbed the pad again and pulled up the video feed from the castle.

All the rooms had cameras, but they were all aware that they were generally blocked. In an emergency, they could look, but otherwise privacy was respected.

Hunk had no problem dodging those minor securities to pull up the camera in Allura’s room.

Shiro was dressed. That was still Hunk’s first thought, even when there was something much greater at stake. Something in Hunk settled all the same, something sensitive and deep.

But he didn’t have time to feel good about that, because Shiro was also leaning back limply against Allura, looking totally asleep, while she ran her hand up and down on his arm. Up and down. And she was whispering in his ear.

Swallowing, Hunk turned on the audio.

“-feels so good to relax,” Allura’s voice was soft and nearly musical. Calming. “Feels good to let go and listen to what I say. You don’t have to do anything but relax and obey.”

No. No no no no. _No_.

Hunk switched off the pad and tossed it away. Slamming his eyes shut, he tried to figure out what to do.

***

The adoring looks.

The way Allura was always in Shiro’s space, dominant and controlling.

The way he looked to her for decisions, looked for approval.

“This is a gift.”

Stroking up and down, up and down.

This never happened to someone like Hunk.

***

Shiro was never going to forgive him.

***

Hunk didn’t sleep at all that night. In fact, he spent a good amount of it in the bathroom, feeling sick to his stomach and fighting not to lose his dinner.

He had no idea what he was going to do. Did he tell everyone? Did he try and stop Allura? Did he try and talk to Shiro?

Hunk just wanted to forget. Or, rather, he wanted this not to be true. He wanted there to be something that made this all okay.

The clock read 6 AM. Early still, but not so much that it was strange for him to be up. Taking a deep breath, Hunk opened the door and stepped out. The castle seemed dark and ominous, like it had when Sendak had infected it, and Hunk shivered.

He started down the hallway, heading toward the kitchen to start breakfast when I voice spoke up.

“Oh, good morning, Hunk.”

His heart froze.

He turned, feeling himself lock up and his face go pale. Allura stood behind him, smiling warmly, same as ever. But now it made Hunk’s heart stop.

“Off to begin the day? You’re up a bit early.” Allura tucked a strand of hair behind her long ears, still smiling, though she was starting to look worried. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Y-yeah,” Hunk replied, and he’d never been a good liar at the best of times. This... He didn’t even know how to begin, here.

Stepping forward, Allura reached out, as if to rest her hand on Hunk’s shoulder. He flinched back. “Hunk?”

Hunk took a step away from her, then another. “I, um... I need to...”

Tilting her head, Allura suddenly sighed. “Oh, did you see Shiro coming into my room? I’m sure he’s told you he does that, some nights. He seems to sleep better when he’s sharing a bed, and mine is certainly large enough for the company. You having nothing to worry about.” Her voice went lower, as if sharing something. “He cares for you very much, you know.”

Hunk was going to be sick.

She tried reaching again, but Hunk was still stiff and uncomfortable, and Allura put her hands on her hips. “Hunk, if you don’t tell me what’s the matter, I’m going to have to resort to more desperate measures.”

Despite Allura’s teasing town, Hunk jumped and scrambled back until he his the wall, his eyes wide and terrified. “No, don’t!” And he clapped his hands over his ears to protect them from her.

And that was the tip off, because Allura’s eyes suddenly went sharp and cool. “Ah. I see.” She sighed. “What do you know, then?”

“I read the articles,” Hunk admitted, voice small. Like he was a child caught doing something wrong, not like he’d found something terrible. “And I saw you and Shiro.”

Allura’s brows jumped. “You hacked the cameras? That wasn’t very nice of you. I allowed Shiro and you to have privacy. I expect the same in return, you know.” Reaching out suddenly, she grabbed Hunk’s sleeve and started to haul him behind her. At first, Hunk resisted, but she gave a stronger tug and he stumbled along. 

It was easy to forget, usually, what kind of strength Allura held. She seemed so dainty, but then she’d pick up a piece of furniture, even when in her current size, and they’d be reminded.

She dragged him to her bedroom, pushing open the door and closing it shut firmly behind her. Hunk managed to yank himself away again, this time ending up closer to the bed.

Where Shiro was still sprawled out.

“What?” He asked, voice heavy with sleep. He blinked slowly and glanced between them. “Something wrong?”

“Sleep,” Allura commanded simply, voice soft. 

Shiro’s eyes rolled up in his head and he slumped bonelessly onto the bed again.

Heart stopping, Hunk scrambled over, resting a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. He was breathing slowly and easily, like he’d just fallen asleep, features relaxed and easy. Staring at Allura, Hunk steadied himself and moved closer to him. “Leave him alone.”

“I’m not doing anything to him he wouldn’t have done on his own,” Allura replied simply, arms crossed. “It doesn’t work that way. I just made things a little easier.”

Tensing, Hunk shook his head. “You made him listen to you. He has to obey you. I heard what you said.”

Allura sighed. “Everything I did was for the greater good.” Before Hunk could protest again, she held up a hand and he paused, still scowling. “Perhaps I made Shiro trust me a little more easily, look to me for guidance, but have I led you wrong at all? Have you don’t anything you wouldn’t have done before? I just smoothed out problems that would have sprung up, and made sure relations between the royal family and the paladins were as smooth as possible. And I made it so he could sleep at night, while I was at it. Please, if you have any objections to those things, speak up now.”

“I object to him not having free will,” Hunk replied darkly. “I object to you making those calls for yourself.”

Eyeing him, Allura tilted his head. “Alright. Wake up him and tell him. Go tell everyone what happened here. Tell Shiro he’s lost memories again, tell him you’ve been fucking him under my orders. Tell them all what you’ve done.” She shrugged. “Good luck forming Voltron again after that. Will you even be able to look each other in the eye? I don’t believe so, personally. And the entire universe will suffer. Planets upon solar systems upon galaxies will suffer, because you objected to how I got Shiro to sleep.” She walked toward them both, then sat on the foot of her bed. “The yellow paladin is the heart of the team. Tell me, Hunk, does that sound like the right thing to do? To let a universe full of Shays and Holts and the Earth itself fall under Galra control forever because you don’t like this? Because that’s what will happen.”

Hunk closed his eyes.

It wasn’t true. It wasn’t that simple. They could work through this, they could figure out what to do. They just couldn’t let this keep happening-

A soft hand touched his cheek, and Hunk started, staring at Allura. She offered him a smile, soft and gentle and not at all like someone who was trying to hurt them. “Nothing was fabricated. I may have helped him step past certain blocks, but I never created anything that wasn’t there before. He wanted you, and I helped him have the courage to take a chance. Nothing more.” When Hunk’s hands began to shake, she reached down and patted one. “Really, you humans have so many hang ups about copulation. It’s a miracle you end up breeding at all.”

Hunk took a shaky breath.

This was wrong. This was so wrong. All of it was wrong.

But the alternative might be even more wrong.

What had Allura said, when she saw him noticing? “Don’t fight this.”

Maybe this was something he shouldn’t fight.

Finally meeting Allura’s eyes fully, staring into the pink of her pupils, Hunk nodded. “Okay.”

***

The thing was, it was easy.

It all went back to how it had been before, except how Hunk knew. He knew why Shiro had to spend some nights with Allura instead of him. He knew that they probably would never be open with their relationship, but if they were, there wouldn’t really be consequences, even when there should be.

And Hunk knew what Shiro was like, now. He knew what Shiro tasted like, what he looked like when he came so hard he wasn’t in his head anymore. He knew all the sounds Shiro made when Hunk was driving into him, the quality of his voice while he begged Hunk to fuck him harder. Knew which days they overslept a bit and they had to scramble to set up for the day, and that Shiro was still messy with Hunk’s come under his clothes during training or battle.

And if he knew sometimes Allura was in the room, watching indulgently... well, Shiro didn’t know.

The thing was, Shiro didn’t know a lot of things that Hunk did.

One of those times, while Shiro was limp and trusting and deeply asleep on Hunk’s shoulder, he watched Allura. “Do you have something you want to say, Hunk?” She asked. 

He had a few things, actually. He wanted to know what she got out of being here. Maybe it was her revenge for breaking her privacy with the room cameras, or maybe she just liked to watch. He wanted to know when this was over.

But mostly, he wanted to know one thing in particular. “Why did you never do this to me?” He shifted his shoulder, gently jostling Shiro, who didn’t wake. “Why did you set us up instead of controlling me too?”

Allura stared at him for a long moment. Then she laughed. “Oh, Hunk. I do adore you.”

The thing was, that wasn’t the right question.

But the thing was, Hunk couldn’t think of the right question anymore. When he tried, he was distracted by Shiro’s hand shifting in his sleep, petting up and down, up and down.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had the vague idea for 'Allura can do mind control and is manipulating Shiro through it' thing ages ago, but it never really went anywhere. The original idea was for the paladins to notice Shiro disappearing into her room, at first thing 'Aww yeah get it, boy', and then find out later and go 'oh shit'.
> 
> This is not that fic. Clearly. Um.
> 
> I really don't know. This fic came out all at once. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
